Charmed Reborn: Episode 1x01
by ConnorAndCalifornia
Summary: Wyatt, Zephyr, and Rowan are the next Charmed Ones. Wyatt is back from the college, causing havoc for his baby brother, Chris, and Zephyr and Rowan are still in high school. How do the Halliwell’s manage to balance life and witchcraft? MF, MM.


Wyatt, Zephyr, and Rowan are the next Charmed Ones. Wyatt is back from the college, causing havoc for his baby brother, Chris, and Zephyr and Rowan are still in high school. How do the Halliwell's manage to balance life and witchcraft? I will say that this is Wyattcentric, Zephyrcentric, Rowancentric, and Chriscentric. I add the females though too but this is mainly about the male Halliwell's since most stories usually revolve around the females, so I change it up.

This does contain **slash **so don't say I never warned you, heck, I even made it bold! There are also future sex-scenes so beware of those as well, that's pretty much the only reason it's rated M but if I made it T chances are I would get in trouble.

_I do not own Charmed but I do own everything you don't recognize._

_Year 2026 _

Name: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell - Piper and Leo's Eldest

Birthday: February 2, 2003; 23

Powers: Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Force Field Generation, Pyrokinesis, Force Wave, Energy Balls, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Strangulation, Tele-Orbing, Conjuring, Temporal Stasis, Molecular Combustion, Electrokinesis, Power Balls, Excalibur

Relationships: Nikki Moore - dating

-

Name: Zephyr Phillip Halliwell - Piper and Leo's Second Son

Birthday: September 5, 2008; 18

Powers: Orbing, Sensing, Healing, Tele-Orbing, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Telepathy

Relationships: Cory Austin - engaged

-

Name: Christopher Peregrine Halliwell - Piper and Leo's Youngest

Birthday: October 26, 2013; 13

Powers: Orbing, Sensing, Force Field Generation, Telekinesis, Empathy, Premonitions

Relationships: Braeden Duffy - attempting to date

-

Name: Melinda Katelyn Halliwell - Phoebe and Coop's Eldest

Birthday: August 7, 2006; 20

Powers: Hearting, Levitation, Conjuring

Relationships: Kyle Saffron - dating

-

Name: Prudence Kayla Halliwell - Phoebe and Coop's Youngest

Birthday: January 26, 2008; 18

Powers: Hearting, Empathy, Telepathy

Relationships: Single

-

Name: Willow Penelope Matthews - Paige and Henry's Eldest

Birthday: July 18, 2008; 18

Powers: Orbing, Tele-Orbing, Healing, Glamouring

Relationships: Single

-

Name: Lilith Joanne Matthews - Paige and Henry's Second Child

Birthday: July 18, 2008; 18

Powers: Orbing, Tele-Orbing, Healing, Thought Projection

Relationships: Single

-

Name: Rowan Bronwyn Matthews - Paige and Henry's Youngest

Birthday: June 14, 2009; 17

Powers: Orbing, Tele-Orbing, Astral Projection, Summoning

Relationships: Bethany Clark - dating

**Nikki Moore - Wyatt's girlfriend - 24 - Witch**

**Cory Austin - Zephyr's **fiancé **- 18 - Phoenix**

**Braeden Duffy - Chris's almost boyfriend - 14 - Witch**

**Kyle Saffron - Melinda's boyfriend - 23 - Mortal**

**Bethany Clark - Rowan's girlfriend - 16 - Witch**

* * *

**Charmed Reborn **

**Episode 1x01: Overprotective Brothers **

Christopher Halliwell let out a deep sigh as he stuffed his math book into his locker before he closed it and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Braeden Duffy walking down the hall with his buddies and he froze when Braeden gave him a smile.

Braeden was the quarterback for the football team and pretty much knew everyone but he wasn't the classic jerk, in fact he was the exact opposite, he just loved to play football. Not to mention he was by far the hottest guy in school with sharply chiseled features, soft pink lips, smooth tan skin, messy dark brown hair and electric blue eyes.

"Hey Chris, what's up?" the brunette asked

"Me?" Chris asked and Braeden laughed.

"Yeah." He chuckled with a nod.

"Oh, uh, nothing, nothing at all, you?" Chris stuttered nervously.

"Same here, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go see a movie with me, say...Friday?" Braeden asked and Chris latterly stopped breathing for a moment before he quickly nodded.

"I'd love you; I mean I'd love to...go see a movie with you." Chris said with a blush and Braeden only smiled.

"Ok, great, I gotta go but I'll talk to you later." Braeden said and Chris nodded his head quickly before Braeden smiled and walked off to join his friends and Chris slammed his locker shut and bolted for his next class to talk to his best friend.

----------------

"Wyatt I swear if you even go anywhere near my potion I'll behead you!" Zephyr snapped when Wyatt entered the kitchen and the blonde held up his hands.

"I come in search of food," Wyatt said and Zephyr slowly nodded. "I promise I won't touch your potion."

"Alright then, you can come in." he said and Wyatt headed over to the fridge and pulled out a can of pop as Rowan came into the kitchen and slammed his books down on the table making Wyatt and Zephyr jump at the sudden noise.

"What's wrong with you?" Wyatt asked as he opened his pop and took a swig.

"Bethany!" he exclaimed. "She's so fucking confusing. One minute she's happy and the next she's screaming at me."

"Well what'd you do?" Zephyr asked his younger cousin.

"Nothing!" Rowan screamed

"Whoa there Skippy; take a deep breath man," Wyatt said and Rowan inhaled with a shudder before he slowly breathed out and closed his eyes. "Now calmly explain."

"Bethany said I was cheating on her with Lainee just because Lainee gave me a hug, I mean come on, Lainee?" Rowan asked as he plopped down in the closest chair.

"Dude, I'm not sure if you're aware but Lainee's pretty hot." Wyatt said and he earned a glare from his brunette cousin.

"Wyatt you're twenty-three and she's seventeen, it'll _**never**_ happen." Zephyr said and Wyatt crinkled his nose.

"Ew no, I'm just saying she's fun to look at." Wyatt said and his younger brother and cousin rolled their eyes.

"Pedo!" Rowan exclaimed and Wyatt shrugged.

"At least **I'm** getting some unlike _others_." Wyatt said

"Dude, I _don't _want to hear about your sex life." Rowan scowled and Wyatt smirked.

"Then you probably don't wanna sleep in your bed."

"Ew! Oh my god, that's disgusting man!" Rowan said and Zephyr gave his brother a dirty look.

"That's gross Wy; why in the hell would you do it in his bed?" Zephyr asked

"Actually it was four years ago with Bianca Summers - dude she was hot and if she wanted it on his bed she would get it, besides it was dark and I was drunk." Wyatt said

"I was only thirteen and you slept with a girl on _my _bed!?" he exclaimed

"Yep." Wyatt said before drinking more of his pop before Chris came in through the backdoor with a smile on his lips.

"Well someone's happy." Zephyr said with a smile and Chris only nodded.

"Yep!"

"I saw you talking to Braeden earlier, did he ask you out?" Rowan asked with a smile and Chris beamed and nodded and Wyatt spit out his pop.

"Braeden? Who in the hell is Braeden?" he snapped looking at his brothers and cousin.

"Quarterback." Zephyr said

"No." Wyatt said looking directly at Chris, whose mouth dropped open.

"You can't boss my around!" Chris exclaimed

"Wanna bet?" Wyatt asked as he hopped off of the counter. "Not a snowballs chance in hell are you going on a date with 'Braeden' the quarterback."

"But-but..."

"No!" Wyatt said and Chris screamed before running out of the kitchen and up to his room.

"Geez Wy, someone might think you were a _little _overprotective." Rowan snorted

"Am not." Wyatt protested

"Then let him go on the date." Zephyr said

"Never!"

"Overprotective." Rowan said in a sing-song voice and Wyatt scowled.

"Listen, I was quarterback when I was in high school and I already know what this Braeden kid is gonna be like and my baby brother isn't going out with him!" Wyatt snapped

"Alrighty then, I have homework to do." Rowan said with an eye roll as he stood up and gathered his books before he quickly left the kitchen.

"You know Wy, you were kinda a jerk," Zephyr said and gave Wyatt a disbelieving look when he saw the confusion appear on Wyatt's handsome features. "He's had a crush on Braeden since he was ten and he was finally asked out and you probably just crushed him."

"Don't care." Wyatt said as Cory shimmered in next to Zephyr and kissed his cheek.

"What's going on?" he asked looking between the brothers.

"Oh nothing, Wyatt's just being a dick." Zephyr said and Wyatt scowled and narrowed his eyes.

"And your being a know-it-all." Wyatt said

"So this about Chris?" Cory asked as he looked between them.

"Yes. Chris's crush asked him out and Wyatt said he couldn't go." Zephyr said

"Dude, that's a little harsh. The little guy's thirteen now, isn't he old enough to date?" Cory asked

"Oh shut up and stay out of it!" Wyatt snapped before he left the kitchen and Zephyr sighed and looked at his fiancé before Wyatt stormed back in. "I forgot my pop." With that the blonde Halliwell picked up his pop and re-stormed out of the kitchen.

----------------

"Brother...when do we attack?" a scrawny man asked another that looked a lot like him with matching black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Patience Zaire, it's a virtue." The elder said

"But Tutsis, you've been saying that for the past week! We need to attack soon before they find out about us!" Zaire exclaimed and his elder brother turned and locked eyes with him.

"Listen little brother, we will wait and gather more information and when they're weak we will attack, until then stay quiet or you'll alert other demons and we don't want that do we dear brother?" Tutsis asked and Zaire crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from his brother before shaking his head.

"No Tutsis."

"Good choice, now please if you don't mind I'm trying to concentrate." Tutsis said as he closed his azure eyes and Zaire sat down on the ground and settled himself against a large rock before he also closed his eyes.

"Brother..."

"Yes Zaire?"

"When shall we go collect dinner?" he asked and Tutsis opened his eyes at looked at the younger.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes Tutsis."

"Then we shall go now brother, stay very close to me, understand?" Tutsis asked and Zaire nodded.

"Of course, I always do." Zaire said with a small smile before he quickly shimmered after his elder brother.

**Commercial Break - End Part 1**


End file.
